Goggles or safety glasses are forms of protective eyewear that usually enclose or protect the eye area in order to prevent particulates, water or chemicals from striking the eyes. They are used in chemistry laboratories, in woodworking and sports; they are often used in winter sports (e.g. skiing) or summer sports (e.g., motocross). Goggles are often worn when using power tools such as drills or chainsaws to prevent flying particles from damaging the eyes. Many types of goggles are available as prescription goggles for those with vision problems.
The central issue being addressed with the present device is goggle lens fogging, therefore the reader will benefit from an examination of the causes of goggle lens fogging and to eyeglass lens fogging when such eyeglasses is worn under goggles. Any surface will accumulate water vapor when the temperature of the surface is lower than the dew point temperature of the adjacent air. In a ski or motor sports goggles environment, lens temperature and dew point are both subject to frequent change which may result in lens fogging. Two sources of water vapor increase the goggles interior void dew point temperature (the “Dew Point”) above that generally prevailing in the athlete's absence: the athlete's face, including the eyes, tears therefrom, the skin and the exhaled breath. Ventilation of the goggles interior void by rapid athlete motion causes lens temperature to fall. Exhaled breath readily enters the interior void within modern goggles due to the air pervious nature of the frame. When the athlete is in motion, the air stream around the athlete head tends to force exhaled breath into goggles and results in intermittent lens fogging. Additionally, in very cold weather the athlete is likely to wear protective garments about the nose and mouth, which channels the athlete's exhaled breath into the goggles.